Usuario discusión:Kenbill
Mensajes nuevos abajo (Pulsa aquí para dejarme un nuevo mensaje) (Si te dejé un mensajé, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión) (También puede que esté ocupado, mientras, puede escuchar el Servicio de atención al Cliente) ---- Archivos Mayo-Septiembre • Octubre • Noviembre-Diciembre Ayudas... Hola Kenbill... podrías encargarte de TODAS las ayudas para la wiki? Ahora me di cuenta que solo hice una parte xD... hay que hacer miles de ayudas más... y.... para eso te tenemos ... 22:29 21 ene 2008 (UTC) :Lo tengo pensado desde hace ya tiempo hacerlo, veré que me sale 00:10 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Premio !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... felicitaciones, te lo mereces. 00:34 22 ene 2008 (UTC) : 00:36 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Gtabot ¿Le echaste un ojo a esto? Gtabot el dueño en cuestión es este, si quieres hablar con él, para que te eche una mano con el bot, creo que te servirá de ayuda.— 20:07 26 ene 2008 (UTC) :Huy, que bien vendría esto... me pongo en contacto ¡YA! Gracias 21:48 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Perfecto entonces, además ya te ha contestado jeje. A mandar— 00:01 27 ene 2008 (UTC) :Tiene buena pinta todo esto, a ver si por fin sale 16:44 27 ene 2008 (UTC) Portada NuEvA KeN!!! Necesito AYUDA... podrías fijarte que hace que se vea mal toda la pantalla y arreglarlo? Gracias :D 22:48 17 feb 2008 (UTC) :Creo que ya sé lo que es, pero lo miraré. 13:51 18 feb 2008 (UTC) *Bueno, espero que lo arregles... :) Mientras tanto, escucho el "Servicio de atención al cliente" xD 13:57 18 feb 2008 (UTC) : 14:00 18 feb 2008 (UTC) ¡Ya está! Por lo menos para Internerd Exploiter 14:11 18 feb 2008 (UTC) ¡Si! GRACIAS!!! Tambien funciona en Mozilla!! 14:12 18 feb 2008 (UTC) :No hay de qué. 14:26 18 feb 2008 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Hola Kenbill, soy Armanasco9323 y quiero ofrecerte la entrada a la Dragon Ball Wiki. Esa wiki esta necesitando usuarios principalmente. Lo que quiero es que, si estas interesado, que me ayudes a hacerla crecer consiguiendo usuarios que también tengan ganas de participar de esa wiki. Además de eso necesito a un usuario experimentado como vos para también llevarla adelante, ya que sabes mucho de formato. Desde ya muchas gracias y contestáme cuanto antes. La dirección es: es.dragonball.wikia.com 16:26 25 feb 2008 (UTC) ::Lo siento, ya ando con demasiadas cosas como para ayudarte, además de que DB y yo no somos muy buenos compañeros 21:04 25 feb 2008 (UTC) Jeje ok no importa seguire buscando gracias igual. 22:44 25 feb 2008 (UTC) Concursos Hola Ken, soy y te querio pedir ayuda sobre como ser juez y como puntuar los articuos concursantes, me sentiria bien si me ayudas...¡¡Saludos xD!!--ACC 22:43 28 feb 2008 (UTC) :Puess, criterio propio, te unes cuando haya nuevo concurso (espero que en un par de meses mínimo) y hala 19:11 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Problema con Username Hola Kenbill, recurro a ti ya que tu eres el experto Resulta que tengo un problema con mi username con respecto al codigo MySQL PHP de la wiki. Cuando estoy conectado con mi username no puedo entrar a paginas que contengan codigo PHP (encuestas). Pero si me desconecto e intento entrar, si lo logro. Antes no tenía este problema. Y al parecer esto ocurre debido al apóstrofe (') que tengo en mi nombre de usuario, luego de "N i k o l a i" < ' > "B e l l i c . .". Y cuando estoy en Wikia Statistics y busco mi nombre de usuario, le doy click para redirigirme a mi pagina de usuario, solo me redirige a "user:Nikolai", es decir, apartir del " ' " no es válido y no "concuerda" con el codigo. ¿No se si me entiendes?. El mensaje que me da cuando intento entrar a un tema como "Encuestas sobre misterios de la saga": "Error de la base de datos Ha ocurrido un error de sintaxis en una consulta a la base de datos. Esto puede indicar un error en el software. La última consulta que se intentó fue: (Consulta SQL oculta) dentro de la función "". El error devuelto por la base de datos fue"1064: You have an error in your SQL syntax; check the manual that corresponds to your MySQL server version for the right syntax to use near 'Bellic..'' at line 1 (10.8.2.9)". Hace tiempo le deje un mensaje a Zuirdj en su discusión sobre un cambio de nombre pero nunca respondió. Si hay algo en lo que me puedas ayudar, te lo agradecería. 01:27 7 mar 2008 (UTC) :Será por haberte registrado con un ', eso pasa por registrarse con un caracter que no sea ni letra ni número (hay que evitar registrarse con apóstrofes, tildes, etc) 16:29 7 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Si, será. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? 17:52 7 mar 2008 (UTC) :::Puedes pedir al staff (preferíblemente a , pues es el único hispanohablante) que te cambie el nick, pero sólo funciona hasta nosecuantas ediciones. 17:56 7 mar 2008 (UTC) Imágenes con dirección web No soy ningún experto, perooooo no creo que se pueda subir imágenes con una dirección web impresa, ¿no? Creo que Inci tiene una página de ayuda que aclara qué tipo de imágenes se puede, y aunque la leí superficialmente creo que estas no se puede (además de que es pura lógica). Te lo pregunto a tí que lo sabrás, porque me encuentro cosas como estas: Imagen:Zerob.jpg o Imagen:Police_Patriot_IV.JPG, entre otras. Un saludo. --BarbaRoja 16:33 9 may 2008 (UTC) :Sí, las imágenes con marca de agua no deben subirse por historias del copyright. Se debería quitar, bien por el método suyo, un programa que las identifica y las quita (Photoshop tiene uno); pero como no suele funcionar se recurren a los métodos tradicionales (retocar el fondo para que cubra la marca o directamente recortar). -- 19:06 9 may 2008 (UTC) Bloq Ken, la IP a la que acabas de desbloquear ya cometió DOS vandalismos. Entra en su registro de bloqueos, y vuelvela a bloquear... 20:32 20 may 2008 (UTC) :D'oh, no lo ví, pensé que esa era su única contribuición ^^U -- 19:22 21 may 2008 (UTC) Tutor Hola, pues vi que estabas disponible como tutor, y te queria preguntar si podias ser mi tutor, aunque en caso de que consideres que no necesite uno, ¿me borrarias de la lista? eso es todo, saludos --Killer Lady 19:59 9 jul 2008 (UTC) :Buf, últimamente no me paso mucho ya que tengo un mes de julio muy ajetreado, y menos por esta wiki. Te recomiendo que elijas a otro antes que a mí, no soy a día de hoy la mejor opción 13:05 10 jul 2008 (UTC) :Esta bien, no problem, ya llego play a ofrecerme sus servicios (eso se escucho raro... )--Killer Lady 18:30 10 jul 2008 (UTC) :Play debe estar bastante desesperado XD 15:48 11 jul 2008 (UTC) Te recomiendo pasar por los concursos y elegir el tema. -- 23:17 1 ago 2008 (UTC) :Gracias, pero como que yo sólo he tenido de GTA el VC por un finde XD, no podré participar. Se agradece la intención -- 10:45 2 ago 2008 (UTC) De nada. Para eso estoy yo. -- 14:18 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Reunión Hoy a las 18:00 horas (UTC) o las 6:00 pm (UTC) ¿podrías estar en el msn? En caso de que no puedas avísame.--Bola (discusión) 13:44 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :En principio estoy. -- 13:51 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿Y dentro de una hora? Jeje, si no puede la gente, la dejamos para mañana--Bola (discusión) 15:07 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :Estoy todo el día prácticamente = P -- 15:14 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Hablando del MSN: ¿Cómo es tu correo?. -- 18:46 28 ago 2008 (UTC) ::No te lo pongo aquí, si lo quieres tendrás que entrar al IRC :P -- 18:49 28 ago 2008 (UTC) :Necesito saber si el sábado podrás estar en el msn, me gustaría hacer la reunión cuanto antes mejor, y este sábado sería un buen momento, si puedes decir las horas a las que podrás mejor, para ver si el resto pueden, sino hablaré con cada uno a una hora distinta. (copiar y pegar...) --Bola (discusión) 23:25 29 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Mientras no me corten internet me paso el día aquí ^^ -- 11:40 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Art. destacado Hola Kenbill, te invito a votar por el nuevo Art. destacado, tu voto es decisivo.-- 02:34 18 sep 2008 (UTC) :No tiene por qué, en caso de empate, el que fue nominado antes se destaca antes. -- 06:59 18 sep 2008 (UTC) UDM Urgente...!! hola!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::jojo, veo que te pusiste manos a la obra -- 06:55 26 sep 2008 (UTC) hola ken!! eMmM... como que ya estan claras las nuevas normas verdad?? -- 07:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::Es que, como que sólo pusieron "a favor" y ya, ¿a favor de qué? Por eso saqué ahi las conclusiones para que sí votasen. -- 20:06 26 sep 2008 (UTC) HEY!!! porq protegiste la votacion del UDM,??? y no se supone que ya esta todo claro??? porq no la has desprotegido?????--Donaldlove57 00:08 1 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Vamos a ver, la página fue protegida para que se quedase claro que la votación está suspendida. ¿Por qué no la desbloqueé? Porque estabais todos como locos votando a favor de nada, porque no se había aclarado qué puntos eran, complicando las cosas en vez de simplificándolas. Lo que se tenía que haber hecho es sacar una lista de conclusiones (ya lo hice hace unos días) y votarlas, y si votas en contra, decir cuál no te agrada. Por favor, que las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, lleven el tiempo que lleven. -- 07:01 1 oct 2008 (UTC) y ken... ¿cuando vas a desproteger la votacion? tenemos que terminarla lo antes posible, asi como son las cosas capaz llegamos a diciembre con la votacion de octubre.-- 01:39 3 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Dije que hay que aclarar todo antes de que se desproteja. Si los que hacéis que permanezcan tanto tiempo sois vosotros, que pasáis de votar y esperáis a que termine ya, como si tuvieseis Síndrome de Abstinencia de peremios :/ -- 07:03 3 oct 2008 (UTC) Tutor Hola. Vi que necesitabas novato, y ahora te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi tutor?. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. --Chinatown Wars 00:46 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Lo siento, pero ahora ando muy ocupado con asuntos de otras wikis. Será mejor que busques a otro antes que esperes a que termine. -- 07:03 17 oct 2008 (UTC)